


(some) mcu het ships | sure be cool if you did

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Community: 1_million_words, Country & Western, Embedded Images, F/M, Female Character of Color, Het, Inspired by Music, POV Male Character, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-million-words monthly challenge: october | day one | "sure be cool if you did" by blake shelton</p>
            </blockquote>





	(some) mcu het ships | sure be cool if you did

**Author's Note:**

> idk how I feel about these (and normally, I'd have tried to do the whole song), but I'm behind for this challenge even though I'd intended to do at least one edit or drabble each day so since I've done a lot of work getting these where they are I'm posting them anyway.

  
[](http://imgur.com/bPoAQpz)   
[](http://imgur.com/xTJNtbn)   
[ ](http://imgur.com/lwlr4z0)  



End file.
